Who's Getting Married?
by samlover14
Summary: A collection of wedding one shots. Each one is supposed to be a mystery of who’s telling the story, and who is getting married. Each one will be different. Pairings may include: Troyella, Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay, and others.
1. I Still Can't Believe It

_**Who's Geting Married?**_

_**Part One: I Still Can't Believe It**_

I stood at the altar and I was crying. Of course, this wasn't my wedding. It was my best friend's. He was standing next to me. Our tuxedos were shiny, his was white. And there she was: his bride. He hair shone in the light coming through the stained glass windows in the church. She was beautiful, there was no denying it, even though I had never thought so. She was a vision in white. She took her place next to the groom and the formal ceremony began. My tears of joy almost made me miss my cue as best man. I wiped them from my eyes as the priest began talking again.

"You may now kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Troy Bolton." The music played again as they walked back down the aisle. I joined the maid of honor, and we followed them.

"I don't believe they're married," I said to her.

"Why not? You are," she said to me.

"And so are you." I smiled. Looking back, I could see Taylor with Ryan and behind them, Jason and Kelsi. "Chad, are you crying again?"

"No," I lied. We had reached the outside of the church. "Well, yeah. I just can't believe it."

"Believe it, Chad. I guess Jason and Kelsi are last, then, huh?"

"Yeah, they're the last ones left." I smiled again. "That day will be great too."

"Chad, there is no way you'll get to be best man again. You were for Troy and you were at mine," she said.

"You think Troy will do it? Sure, he's a great best man," I said, very sarcastically.

"He was _your_ best man."

"That's what I'm saying," I argued. She laughed. "I'll see you later." I passed her off to her husband, and went to find Taylor. "Hey, Tay."

"Can you believe they're married?" she asked.

"Nope. Not a bit. Can you?"

"Nah. I never thought this day would come."

"Well, I always believed in it."

"Liar. Oh, here they come." I stood with Taylor to watch the bride and groom pass us. They got in the limo and drove away to the reception. There they went. My best friend. Troy. Married. Finally.

"Are you okay, Chad?" The maid of honor, again, of course. Dressed all in pink, as were the colors for the wedding.

"Yeah, Gabi, I'm fine."

**A/N: Okay, so if you couldn't figure that one out the people getting married were Troy and Sharpay. It was Chad telling the story. Did I have you believing it was Troyella? Probably not. Also, I don't own HSM or the characters, or any of that stuff. **


	2. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**_Who's Getting Married? _**

**_Part Two: Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace_**

There I was, standing near the altar. I wasn't the groom. I wasn't even the best man. I was an usher. A groomsman. A nobody. This was, of course, to be expected. I didn't even really want to be here. She shouldn't be marrying _him_, she should be marrying me! I'm the one who really loves her! Who does he think she is? This is my girl! But she was evidently happy. The wedding march started and there she was. Walking down the aisle, even more beautiful than usual. Gabriella Montez, as she would always be to me. About to be married. Chad and Taylor, the best man and maid of honor, of course, were smiling. They were happy. Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, they were all happy. Everyone in the church was happy. Except me. She finished her walk to the altar. She was really going to do this, of course. She was in love with him. The priest started talking again.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I didn't say a word. She knew what she was doing. I just wanted her to be happy. Then there was the I dos. _He_ said he did. Of course _he_ would. I looked at her as she began hers.

"Do you, Gabriella Montez, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" I stared at her very intently. She looked at me, and then back at _him_. I raised my eyebrows. Taylor was now looking at me instead of Gabriella.

"I…" Gabriella began. I just continued to look at her, my face totally blank. Sharpay and Kelsi also stared at me instead of Gabriella. Kelsi gave me a sympathetic smile, Sharpay frowned. "I…I do." And there it was. She was married to him.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and the Holy Roman Catholic Church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They did. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ryan Evans." That's right. She chose _him_. And I, Troy Bolton, was all alone.

**Okay, so I don't think anyone saw that coming. As I was writing it, so many months ago, or however long ago it was, I didn't even know who was getting married until the last four sentences. This one is my favorite of the ones I've written so far. I don't own High School Musical or anything.  
**


	3. Until Death Do Us Part

_**Until Death Do Us Part**_

_**A Third Wedding Fiction by Samantha**_

There I was, standing at the front of the church. And there she was. That girl who stole my man. Sure, I broke up with him, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving him. And here they were. At the rehearsal. It was the night before the wedding. So, technically, they were rehearsing how the next morning would go, and then we would head over to the rehearsal dinner, to rehearse a meal. Whoever though of rehearsing a meal? Anyways, whatever. The priest or whoever he was, was standing up at the altar, and the bride to be was ordering him around. I was quite bored. The bride to be evidently got bored, and the priest started talking through what he would say the next day. I really couldn't see why I was even there. I knew what was going on, all weddings are the same.

"And then I'll say, 'If anyone has any reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace'," the priest was saying. There was a sniffle from the other side of the altar.

"That's a bit wordy," Gabriella, the bride to be, said. "And then what?" The sniffles were getting louder, and she just ignored them. The priest, however, could not.

"Is everything all right?" the priest asked the sniffler, who just nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Ryan, could you please hold it together?" Gabriella asked him. Ryan shook his head and went back to sniffling. Gabriella went back to the priest. "What comes after 'Speak now or forever holds your peace'?" Ryan's sniffles turned into sobs. "Excuse me for a second." Gabriella walked over to Ryan and took him by the shoulders. "Ryan." He didn't look at her. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, almost too enthusiastically. She went to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "Ryan, I have to finish this."

"But you can't marry him," Ryan said. "I love you." Almost everyone present in the church (including a harpist and a flutist) gasped. _Oh, come on, you had to see that one coming._

"Um, could we deal with this later?" Gabriella asked. Ryan shook his head, but let go of her.

"Just go," he said. She didn't move. "Go."

"Ryan, I–" Gabriella began.

"Go!" Ryan said. She walked back over to the groom.

"We don't have to do this right now," the groom said.

"No, I want to," Gabriella replied.

"But Ryan–" he began.

"I already knew," Gabriella said. Everyone gasped again. "I already knew, Troy. I've known since high school." Ryan was sniffling again, although somewhat more silently. I couldn't, personally, believe that she could be so heartless. She had known? Ryan hadn't told me that she had known. The priest had decided to proceed to the "I dos".

"So, then, I'll say 'Do you, Troy Bolton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, etcetera, etcetera, until death do you part' and then you'll say 'I do'," the priest said to Troy, who nodded. "And then I'll say 'Do you, Gabriella Montez, take this man to by your lawfully wedded husband, etcetera, etcetera, until death do you part' and then you'll say 'I do'." Gabriella started to nod, but she latched eyes with Ryan, and stopped. She looked back at Troy, who hadn't noticed. "And then I'll say something to the general effect of 'By the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico and the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride' and then you will." Troy nodded again. Gabriella looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't, and the priest went on. "And then I'll present the married couple to the church, and then you'll go to the reception. Any questions?" No one did, and we practiced walking back down the aisle to the music. I joined Ryan who was sniffling again.

"Shh, Ryan, it'll all be okay," I said.

"No, it will not be okay," Ryan said. "I can't believe she can do that. She's the only one, Shar." The rehearsal wedding was over, and we walked next door to the reception hall, where the dinner guests were waiting. Ryan made to go to the bar, but I stopped him. Kelsi, who had been right behind us, came over to us.

"It'll be okay, Ry," she said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ryan asked. "No, it will not. Why couldn't it have been me? I love her so freaking much, and she just…" The rest of the guests were beginning to stare. I shot a glare around the room, and most of them stopped. No one stares at my brother for getting his heart ripped out and torn into pieces. I looked around for Troy and / or Gabriella, but neither were in sight. I figured they were working out some logistics with the priest. "Guys, let me go."

"No," I said. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until this is over, and then we'll spend some quality time with Ben and Jerry."

"It's all going to be okay," Kelsi offered.

"Stop. Saying. That," Ryan said. "You guys wouldn't understand. You're married."

"I am not," I said.

"Well, you've got Zeke, anyways," he said, "and Kelsi's got Jason. I'm all alone."

"Ryan–" I began.

"I'm not finished," Ryan said. "Gabriella was the only girl I've ever loved. The only person I've ever loved. The only one I'll ever love. She's the only one. Ever." Troy and Gabriella walked through the doors at that second and came over to join us. Gabriella looked like she had been crying, Troy looked very happy about something. Apparently, I missed something, because one second I was standing with Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor and Chad at the front table, and the next second, I was standing with Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella up on the stage, where the band would be the next day. Everyone in the reception hall was staring at us, as Gabriella went for the microphone.

"Okay, everyone. I know we're gathered here for a rehearsal dinner, to rehearse the dinner that we're going to have tomorrow," she started. "And, how often do you get to rehearse your meals before you eat them?" The audience laughed a little, but most were confused. Like me. "Okay, so, ladies, gentlemen, Mom," Gabriella began again, "we have an announcement to give." She looked at Troy, who took the microphone from her.

"Gabriella and I aren't getting married after all," he said. "We talked about it just now, and we both decided that we just can't. If we did, we'd just get a divorce, and what with the divorce rate around 50 percent now, we decided that wasn't a good idea." There were gasps from the crowd, and myself as well. The guests began to talk amongst themselves. Gabriella grabbed the mike back.

"Excuse me?" she said. "We weren't finished." The crowd requieted. "Okay, so we're not getting married. Wahoo. Anyways, so why? Well, just one little thing." She put the microphone back on its stand and took Ryan and kissed him. When she broke away, he had the funniest smile on his face he had ever had. She took the mike again and said, "So, that's pretty much it. Help yourself to the food, and stuff. And thanks for coming!" She took Ryan off the stage. I was confused.

"Troy, what am I doing up here?" I asked.

"Well, that's the other part," Troy said.

"Troy, no. I'm over this. We both decided–" I began.

"Sharpay, you need to know this. There was another reason," Troy said.

"No. We were over this. That's why you were getting married."

"Shar, I–"

"Troy, there are people here," I warned.

"I know. That's why you need to listen to me."

"No," I said.

"Sharpay! Just listen to me. I'm still in love with you," Troy said.

"I know. I still love you too, but you can't just–"

"Please," he said. I didn't say anything. "Please just don't say we can't."

"But Zeke–" I began.

"What you and Zeke have is based on chocolate chip cookies, and a childhood infatuation," Troy said. "What we have is love." He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"Don't think you can just kiss me and this will all go away," I said. "I'm still mad at you."

"I deserve it," Troy said, leaning in again, and this time I didn't stop him. The guests, who had gone unusually quiet during our conversation, cheered. Ryan and Gabriella were beaming at us. I smiled in defeat. I looked over the crown to see Zeke. He was smiling as well.

"God, I love you, Troy," I said. Troy was positively grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Sharpay," he said.

_**EPILOGUE**_

One year later, there we were. Me and Troy. Getting married. For real. Everyone was happy, especially Ryan and Gabriella. When we emerged from the church, we were married. And married we'll stay. Until death do us part.

**A/N: So, basically, I am soooooooo sorry about the wait on the third one of these, especially because I technically wrote it at the same time I wrote the other two, but I really hated it, so I rewrote it today, and this is what came out. Originally, it was the actual wedding, but it just didn't sit right with me, so I rewrote it. So, thanks for reading, and please review, and I don't own HSM, or Friends. (I used at least one quote from Friends. I think maybe two.)**

**PS, it was Sharpay's point of view, and Troy and Sharpay ended up getting married at the end. It can safely be assumed that Gabriella and Ryan do as well, although it isn't actually said.**


	4. the Wedding Day from Hell

_**Who's Getting Married?  
Part Four: the Wedding Day from Hell**_

Okay, so basically, it's the wedding day from Hell. The bride is pregnant, the groom is missing, the maid of honor's shoes are ruined, and the best man has a horrible haircut. I'll start at the beginning.

It all started about…whenever it was (they don't really tell me these things) when it came out that she was pregnant. She told her mom, who insisted she marry the father. His parents went berserk, too, and insisted that said wedding be this summer, which didn't really give us time to prepare for it. It was a sad, sad state of affairs, and just bad in all senses of the word. So, we've managed to pull it off, and here we are, just hours before the wedding, and Taylor's shoes are ruined. Turns out that a bottle of perfume got all over them and turned them a funny color. I think someone's gone to get new ones, or maybe she'll just go without them. I don't know, they're not really keeping me in the loop. That's basically all the background information you need, oh, except for Sharpay and Ryan skipped town right after graduation to go to New York and no one's seen them since. It's just not good.

So, anyways, as the wonderfulness that is supposed to be a wedding is quickly evaporating, there are things to be thankful for, like children, and shoes, but now is not the time. Now is crunch time. Gabriella's busy being sick in the bathroom, and she does not look good. Her mother says that she better not get anything on her dress because it was expensive. Sharpay probably would have thought it cheap, but it was the Montez's.

They're telling me to put on my bridesmaid's dress. It's purple. I never really liked purple all that much, being a blue fan, but it's an _okay_ purple. At least it's not an ugly purple. It's purple like…purple purple. That makes a lot of sense.

I finish getting dressed, and they're whisking me off to another room to do my hair. It's not like I'm that important. Just a bridesmaid. They put my hair up with flowers, and I have to admit, it's really pretty.

Oh, I've yet to cover why the groom is missing. I think he might have gone to get Taylor's shoes, I'm not exactly sure. He had been gone a while, though. Maybe he got lost. Maybe he skipped town as well. Hmm.

Okay, now they're telling me that I have to go help the pianist set up the piano outside in the area where the ceremony will happen. Since when did I move pianos? Since never. Anyways, it's hard work.

I finish with that, and it's only an hour until the wedding. I'm starving, but they won't let me eat anything, because they're afraid I'll get it on my dress. I tried pouting, but it didn't work. I should have figured as much.

Taylor finally has her shoes, but there's work to be done, especially in the tuxedo department. The guys really suck at tying ties. I help them, and then go to see how Gabriella's doing. When I walk in, she's talking with Taylor in the bathroom adjacent to the room, so I just eavesdrop. Then my mouth drops open. I must have heard wrong. I just walk out of the room again, and knock.

The wedding's finally begun, and Gabriella is a vision in…white? That doesn't seem right. I believe I remember her strictly telling her mother she wouldn't wear polka dots. Anyways, the sun is setting as the wedding begins, and it's beautiful. The priest drones on and on and on and on and blah, blah, blah, and eventually the wedding is over, and all I had to do was stand there.

Troy and Gabriella lead the way to the big white tent set up behind the ceremony area, and I follow with Jason, as Taylor does with Chad. Gabriella looks on the verge on tears, which could have been due to the fact that she just got married. Troy looks equally happy, but then, he just got married as well.

The reception is great, but the only thing on my mind is what I overheard Gabriella and Taylor talking about. Troy isn't the father of the baby._Ryan is._

**A/N: Okay, explanation time! Sorry this is a little random. Technically, it's a Troyella wedding (ick, I know, sorry) but it's the wedding scene from an upcoming fic I'm writing, where it's five years in the future when Ryan and Sharpay return from New York to find Gabriella and Troy married with two kids, and Ryan tries to win her back. They are his kids, after all. This wedding takes place in the summer after graduation from high school, and is in Kelsi's point of view, which is something new that I'm trying. It's in the present tense, which sounds a little weird when I'm writing it, and even weirder when I'm reading it, but it works, I think. Oh, and I don't really think that Chad has a bad haircut, but Kelsi probably does.**

**I don't own HSM or Friends (some of you Friends fans might recognize the "the bride is pregnant, the groom is missing" quote) or anything else. Thanks for reading, and ****please**** review.**

**Samantha.**


	5. What was I in charge of?

_**Who's Getting Married: A fifth installment by Samantha.**_

_**What was I in charge of?**_

So. Today's the day. Wedding day. Some people think, "Oh, finally, it's taken them long enough!" while others think, "Oh, jeez, waste of money!" while still others think, "Crap." This last thought was the one running through my head. I'm technically in charge of the committee on…something. See? I can't even remember. This is going to be so bad, and Sharpay's going to kill me. Not that she hasn't tried before. But it _is_ her wedding day, and everything has to be perfect. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever.

Most of the wedding party was…less than presentable this morning. Something to do with a bachelor/bachelorette party, I don't know. I didn't go. I didn't feel like I had a place, and I still needed to remember exactly what it was that I was supposed to be in charge of. Crap.

Could it be food? No, that was being catered. Cake? Courtesy of Zeke, that's not it. Dresses? Ordered them from France, Sharpay's is handmade of course. Flowers? The florist's been running around for a while, that can't be it. Shoes? No, we had them dyed to match the dressed. Hair? I think Ms. Montez was in charge of that, and I'm not that good at it. Um, Tuxes? No, we have our tuxes, that's not it either. Flowers? No, I already said that. Music? Courtesy of Kelsi. Drinks? I think we hired a bartender. I can't honestly remember what it was I am supposed to do. I'll have to ask.

"Hey, Shar?" She glares at me in response. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Make sure the guys have their tuxes on right, straighten their ties, and find yourself a hat? How hard is that to remember?"

"Uh, not that hard. I'll try harder."

"And while you're at it, make them some coffee. They shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"I'll get right on that." I leave the room that she's in, closing the door, because after all, the groom's not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, and if he should come by…anyways. Where are the groomsmen? Weren't they down the hall? I think they might be. Oh, wait, yep, here's a door labeled "Groomsmen". I like this new organizational kick Sharpay's on. I go in the room, and the men are all sitting around like bumps on a log. If bumps on a log drank coffee, because they're doing that too. Chad is trying to figure out how to tie a bow tie. They're pretty much hopeless.

"Ryan! Thank God you're here. Tie my tie." I tie his tie, and everyone else's because they're pitiful. I also help them with their flower things for their vests. I never could remember the word. I leave that room after making sure they're all perfect to find myself a hat that matches my outfit. I finally find one, courtesy of Mother, who has picked one out for me. It's black, mostly, but outlined in pink (and touches of glitter) to match the bridesmaids.

Speaking of bridesmaids, there's Gabriella. Whoa. She looks hot in glitter. She doesn't seem to think so, because she's staring rather disdainfully at the dress.

"You look fabulous."

"But there's so...much…glitter…"

"It's not so bad. Remember that one play we were in that one time?" She shudders at the thought of the sparkles in that. "Besides, this is probably the only wedding Sharpay'll ever have. Just don't piss her off. And then you can eat cake. Zeke made it, and I'm sure it's yummy." She perks up a little at that, and I leave again. It's not too long before the wedding ceremony is taking place.

The ceremony is going to be in a little ballroom (little by Evans' standards, so humongous to you) in the house, with a reception in the backyard / pool / living room. Sharpay's happy, and mother and daddy don't really care. I'm actually surprised they showed up this morning.

Within an hour, I'm standing at the front of the church (_not_ the best man, I might add, somewhat bitterly) with the other men, watching the girls walk down the aisle. I don't see why the guys don't walk down the aisle with them. It's downright sexist. There goes Taylor, and Gabriella. The bridal march starts and Sharpay (accompanied by _both_ our parents, because we're cool like that) comes waltzing, or however one walks (maybe sashays? Saunters? I don't know) down the aisle as a bride. The marriage ceremony takes not as long as I expected, actually, for once.

They say the I do's and read each other vows, and meanwhile no one is drunk, and they both say the right names, so it's all good. The minister guy starts talking.

"By the power vested in me by the church and state–"

"Separation of church and state! Whoooooo!" yelled some guy from the back of the ballroom, who was immediately taken outside.

"–I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They did, and I'm surprised to say that it was appropriate for a church type gathering. Knowing Sharpay, I wouldn't have thought it. "I now present the bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Zeke Baylor!" There was applause, and tears, and everyone is happy. Amazing, I know. Who would have thought that Zeke and Sharpay would get married? I sure didn't.

The reception glossed over nicely, even though my ending isn't as happy as Sharpay's and Zeke's, but I'll find someone eventually, and we'll have a happy wedding scene as well. Maybe that someone will even be the person of my dreams…

**A/N: So, if you've **_**ever**_** read anything by me, you'll know that I write the worst endings in the world. And this is no exception. It was in Ryan's POV, Zeke and Sharpay's wedding, if you didn't catch that one. I don't own high school musical today, and most likely I won't own it tomorrow either (although I'll have to check with my people). Thanks for reading and please, leave me a review! They make me fuzzy inside, and I get more sleep because of them. And I update faster, too. And my room gets clean. I don't know how that actually factors in, but it does, because it was bad, and now it's clean. Does anyone actually read all of my babbling down here? I've always kind of wondered that. I'm (sort of) up for suggestions on who the next two people to get married should be (within reason, I think).**

**And, if I didn't already say it, I still don't own HSM or Friends****, just like yesterday, and the day before, and ****always****!!**** (kudos to anyone that finds the Friends quote embedded in there somewhere, by the way (Okay, there might be two...))**

**Oh, and that separation of church and state…we're reading the constitution in my English class.**


	6. Is it over yet?

_**Who's Getting Married, a sixth installment by Samantha.**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

Well, it's "that time" again. Yup, wedding time. Oh, the joy. It just seems like everyone is getting married these days, doesn't it? Ah, well. Well, at least it's our turn this time. That's right. I'm getting married. Me. I'm _actually_ getting married. No one ever thought this day would come. Certainly not Troy. Anyways, it's been a long process for the lovely girl of my dreams, and, well, she came through. She roped Sharpay (ugh) into helping her plan the wedding, and I think it's going to go nicely.

I wasn't given any say whatsoever about anything, so I spent my time with the guys, while they proceeded to tease me about marriage. As if I wasn't already nervous enough. But she's great, you know? We've been dating since high school, and I love her a lot. That's why we're getting married. That's the second best reason to get married, I hear. Anyways, so we're getting married. The joy.

Well, the guys decided it would be appropriate to take me out to some club last night, which I did not appreciate. Something tells me Troy was behind the whole idea, but it might not have been. Let's just put it this way: they're lucky I make good coffee.

The girls are busying getting all cutesied-up I think. The groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding, blah, blah, blah. They won't let me in there. It's like some kind of conspiracy. How do I know they're not going to brainwash her into not marrying me? It's a scary thought. What if aliens abducted her and I wasn't allowed in there to save them? It would be a downright shame.

Anyhoo, Troy's decided to give me a "best man" speech. (He's the best man, so I think it's appropriate.) Something about blah, blah, blah, all you have to say is I do, and remember her name right, and whatever you do, don't piss off Sharpay. Got it, Troy, duh. I've had the "not pissing off Sharpay" part down since middle school. Thanks, though. Jeez.

We're all standing around waiting for the wedding to start, which, of course, won't start on time, because Sharpay will probably decide that she needs more makeup, or that "oh, wait, no, I _do_ think the harpist should wear white." I don't _care_ if the harpist is wearing white, I just want to get married! Jeez, woman, can't you get that through your head? I want to marry the woman I love, and you're being annoying! I wouldn't _ever_ say any of that out loud to her though, she'd kill me.

Finally, the stupid music starts playing and the bridesmaids start proceeding down the aisle. Took them long enough, jeez. They smile as they walk. They kind of look like princesses, but of course, why wouldn't they? Sharpay did their hair and makeup. And then there she was. My lovely bride. She's gorgeous, did I mention that before? No? Well, I did now. She's gorgeous. She walks down the aisle to me (ME!) and her father hands her off.

Now, the priest is talking. Did I mention that he's really boring? Well, he is. He keeps talking about love and happiness and forever and blah, blah, blah, and all I can think is "Yeah, I know that, can we get on with it yet?". Finally, I've come to my one line in the whole wedding. I can't possibly screw this up, right? No way.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and cherish forever until death do you part?"

"I do," I said, beaming. The priest turned and repeated the whole process with her.

"I do," she said, as well, also beaming.

"Well, by the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and the church, and God, and everyone else that gives me powers, whom I shall proceed to list for you right now–" Okay, that's not what he said, but it felt like it. He was taking forever, and it was almost over. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." I took her, and I kissed her. Troy catcalled, and Sharpay sent him a glare. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, aliens and robots, birds and bees–" Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But only a little. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth." The guests stood up and clapped, as we proceeded back down the aisle.

"I love you, Chad," she said to me.

"I love you, too, Taylor," I said back.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know I had it in me. I've always thought wedding ceremonies were too long, and the priest should just get on with whatever he's going to say without saying a whole lot of it, and the perfect place to express that was in Chad, of course. Getting Sharpay to plan his wedding was a good idea, if I do say so myself. I always thought that Taylor wouldn't know the first thing about it, and Sharpay would be more than happy to do it for them. Entirely. Like when Phoebe gets married on Friends, except less aggravating. Troy acts a bit like "the Tim" from One Tree Hill, here, and I'm not surprised.**

**Anyways, I don't own HSM, or Friends, or OTH, or anything else, okay? Okay. Thanks for reading, and please send me a review! They make me happy. Oh, and before I forget, who should get married next? Your opinions are always valued. **

**Samantha.**

**(And before I forget, this one is for ****ChaylorForever****, who asked for a Chaylor wedding.)**

**((See, if you review and suggest a pair, you might get mentioned down here! It's exciting! So, review, please!))**

**(((And before this note gets any longer, go and read my newest story "Forever and Ever" because I think you should.)))**


	7. Whatever

_**Guess what? It's time for…Who's Getting Married #7  
Whatever.**_

Oh, yeah. Wonderful. You know, this was supposed to be _my_ wedding day. But, you know, whatever. I don't care. At least I'm here. With Zeke. Yeah, I'm with Zeke. I suppose I should have seen it coming. But, whatever, you know? Happiness abounds. Sounds like a song. Better write that down for later. _Happiness…abounds…_ Got it. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Wedding.

So, it's a nice day, and the sun is shining…blah, blah, blah. The bride is in her room, and the groom is in his. That was _my_ boyfriend. Whatever. I don't care. Maybe I do, but only a little. Never mind, I'll just get on with it.

Nothing much is happening, I guess. Mostly there are people trying to get in line for the procession, and I'm greeting people as they enter the church. Of course, they _have_ to get married in a _church_ in the middle of _summer_ in New Mexico, of all places. Sure, that's where we live, but…whatever.

So, there are mothers running all over the place, trying to get everyone in their places, and Taylor's just trying to calm them down.

"Will all the bridesmaids _please_ get in line before Mrs. Montez has a heart attack?" Taylor asks. We all oblige, and get in our places at the back of the sweltering hot church. Or maybe it's a chapel. It doesn't really matter, I guess. The men are being shepherded into their places at the front of the church as well. We're all in pink, which is fine, except for some of the groomsmen (cough, Chad, cough) thought it wasn't, and we had to talk some sense into them earlier. Good times.

So, they play the wedding processional, and the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Did I mention that I have to go first? Yeah, I do. It's just wonderful. I didn't _want_ to go first, but they made me.

Anyways, so "Here comes the Bride" starts playing, and I just have to mention that the pianist is not very good at all, but there's also a harpist and a flutist. They went all out. The bride, I mean _Sharpay_, walks down the aisle with Mr. Evans, who actually bothered to show up for the wedding, shocking us all. Blah, blah, blah, I'll cut to the chase.

"Do you, Sharpay Evans, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said. Yeah, it's wonderful, whatever.

"So, by the power vested in me by the church and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They did, I think, although I wasn't looking at them, per se. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Cross." The audience, as you could call them, went wild.

The many, many musicians started playing that song that goes "DUN, dun, dun, dun-dun, dun, dun, duuun, dun, da dun-dun". You know, the one they play at the end of weddings. Out of all our friends so far (and Sharpay's cousin, who was being a fourth bridesmaid), I think this wedding was the most enjoyable. I did have to do much, except watch my ex-boyfriend get married. Finally, the end comes, and I walk back down the aisle.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Jason just got married. And the two of you…"

"I'm fine, Zeke," I say. "What about Sharpay and you?"

"That's why I asked."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever you say."

"Yes. And the pianist sucks by the way."

"You would know, Kels."

He's right. I would know.

**A/N: Okay, so, um, I've never done Jaspay (Jaypay? Japay? Jasonpay? Sharson? Whatever) before. Kelsi's point of view. I threw in some Zelsi for my own personal amusement. I thought they'd make a good couple after I read that one "Stories from East High" book, the one with the dance and Troy and Sharpay go together, and Zeke and Kelsi win the spirit king and queen at the end, and then my mom and I had a very long conversation about Zelsi vs. Jelsi. Anyhoo, um, I don't own HSM, or the book I just talked about, or anything. Thanks for reading and please review!!**

**Who should get married next?? Tell me! It's all up to you guys.**

**Samantha.**

**(PS, Jenna (zashleysilver) asked for a JasonxSharpay, which is this. I think.)**

**((Oh, and it's really short. I know. Sorry.))**


	8. Pirates

_**Who's Getting Married? An…eighth?…installment.  
Pirates. (or Maybe It Was A Crème Brûlée.)**_

"You know, Ryan, you should probably stop looking for Prince Charming. He's probably gay, anyways."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, well, it would have if mother and daddy had given me a sister like I asked for."

"We're twins. And we don't have any other siblings."

"Yeah, but–"

"Just, shh. We both have more important things to do."

We both left the little room we were in, to help the bride and groom (to be) with their respective tasks, which you'd think would be left to the best people of honor, which wasn't us, but then again, we are the Evans twins. We know more about fashion than…anyone, by simple virtue of being twins, of course.

Mrs. Nielson was doing Kelsi's hair when I walked in. With flowers. I could live with that. Maybe. The veil would cover it anyways, which I put on her after her mother was finished. She looked….fabulous, of course. I just hoped Ryan wasn't trying hats on the groomsmen. They'd look horrendous.

The bridesmaids (including myself, I shudder to say) were clad in blue. A sky blue, not quite turquoise or teal, but sky. It wasn't horrendous, but there was no time to bother about it. The wedding had to start. I could already hear Ryan shepherding the groomsmen up the stairs into the church. Mrs. Nielson hurried after them.

There was music, and we all got down the aisle, as I'm sure you figured we would, and there was general smiling and all of that jazz. There were, however, no jazz squares or jazz hands involved.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to rejoice this union of two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony."

What a fancy way to say "these people are getting married now". Smiles were everywhere. Not a single frown. That was a first.

"Do you, Kelsi Nielson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Great!" Everyone stared at the priest as he said this. He cleared his throat and continued. "And do you, Jason Cross, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife."

I always wondered why they say that. It's kind of sexist.

"You may now kiss–" The priest sneezed. "Sorry. You may now kiss–" He sneezed again. "You may now kiss–" He sneezed a third time. "Just kiss." They did, churchishly, if that's a word.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Jason Cross."

Jason and Kelsi proceeded back down the aisle. Troy and Gabriella followed, then me and Ryan, then Taylor and Chad. Zeke waved at me as I left, and I made a mental note to sample whatever it was he had baked.

Maybe it was a crème brûlée.

**A/N: Random enough? So that was Jelsi, in Sharpay's point of view. The inspiration for the beginning was from an icon that said "I'm going to stop looking for Prince Charming, he's probably gay anyways", and the overall inspiration for this in general was from the wedding scene in Pirates 3: At World's End, which I watched again last night. So that's why the title is "Pirates". It was either that or "Maybe it was a crème brûlée" which didn't seem to work right.**

**So, about a billion of you reviewers (I think it was three, actually) requested Jelsi, or something with Kelsi, so this is for all of you guys: ****Yuuki no Yume****, ****AllForLoveAndHappiness****, and ****EstrelladeRoca****.**

**Okay, people, who's getting married next? It's up to YOU. Leave a review with your request. Technically speaking, I'll do whatever you guys want. You're the readers. So, thanks for reading, and leave me a review with a suggestion / request. Or just leave a review, if you don't have an opinion. I love to hear from my readers.**

**Samantha.**


	9. What Time is it? Wedding Time!

_**Who's Getting Married? (Really. I want to know.)  
What time is it? (Really. I want to know.)**_

_What time is it?! Wedding time! It is a wedding!_ That's right, children. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girl, birds and bees, aliens and robots of ALL ages, I am getting married. Be _very_ proud. Of course, everyone knew this day would come eventually. It's only been planned out since the day I was born. But is it like an arranged marriage if the two participants want it? Not really. Anyways, it wasn't our parents' idea. It was ours. Hers. Whatever.

So, where was I? Oh yeah. _What time is it?! Wedding time! That's right, say it loud!_ Really loud. Let be known to the world, that today is my wedding day. And I am getting married. Today. I'm really excited for this. God, I feel like such a girl.

Anyways, what _time is it?! Time of our lives! Anticipation_…. Anticipation. Right. That must have something to do with the tingly feeling in my stomach. Chad called it "butterflies". I told him that sounded gay, and he punched me in the shoulder. It still hurts. He went on to explain that it's perfectly normal for a groom to be nervous about his wedding. Ryan offered a quote from Rocky Horror ("I see you shiver with anticip…ation") which wasn't helpful.

_What time is it?! Wedding time! Marriage! Scream and Shout!_ That doesn't rhyme! Oh, well, it's not perfect. This is an occasion for screaming and shouting. It is certainly a day we all knew was coming for a long, long time. She's had the date set out for years. And all the colors, and the wedding party, and the place, and the clothing, and the flowers. Everything. For _years_. You think I'm kidding? I'm not kidding. Why would I kid? I have no reason to kid.

_Finally, the wedding's here. Good to be getting married. I'm…really excited, and there's lots of pressure, but my girl's what it's all about. _It's all about her. I'm pretty sure that if my presence wasn't required at the wedding, I wouldn't be missed at all. She just…yeah. It's always been about her. Just her. Not me. Well, it's about me sometimes. But not when she's around. Not that I mind. She's just…I don't think she can help it, really. She's just never been told "no" to.

_Ready for some…wedding…for my heart to take a chance! I'm here to stay not running away, ready for a wedding romance!_ Wedding night. Always an interesting topic of conversation. Chad had decided to give me advice on the subject. When I protested and said I didn't need the advice, he just told me to shut up, and continued. In particular I remember him saying, "And don't forget to pack protection, unless you want to have kids right away, because that's a surefire way to do that." Not only had it made little to no sense, but it got me thinking about kids. How many would we be having? Seventeen? I hope not.

_Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah it's time…Come on and let me hear you say it right this time!_ Hey, that one rhymed. Chad had also given me some advice on what to say and what _not_ to say during the wedding. Knowing me, I'm more likely to remember to what not to say list. He advised that the only right thing to say during the wedding was "I do" and anything else the "priest dude" (as he had said) wanted you to say.

_Goodbye to being single, no time to mingle, I'm going to get married. It's a great big fancy wedding, and the party never has to stop!_ What rhymes with "married" anyways? The reception. It was great and big, although kind of lax on the fancy. It was buffet style, not sit down dinner. Apparently it was some kind of tradition (luckily) in both of our families. It was going to be outside in a great big white tent, with a stage on one end, and the food on the other. I hoped for the guests sake that karaoke would not be on the menu.

_I've got to get married, no time to tarry, and I cannot stress enough…I've invited you and you, and you and you, Don't make me get tough!_ Rhyming dictionaries are a godsend. The invitation list. Not very exclusive, actually. You'd think it would be, but it wasn't. Basically, everyone is invited. _Everyone_. And you think I'm kidding. I'm not kidding. Everyone we've ever known _ever_, basically, was invited. Including any and all exes, that either parties happen to possess. Yeah, because that's not awkward to an insane degree. But the wedding was to be "swanky" and a "soiree". Whatever that meant. Fancy words not my strong point. Never has been, never will be. See: why my song doesn't rhyme.

_Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah it's time…Come on and let me hear you say it right this time!_ Everybody sure was going crazy. Chad even tamed that wild beast he calls "hair". No, he didn't get a haircut, but they did _something_ to it, and it looks better. I think. I'm also not that observant. It might be exactly the same. But Taylor wasn't being very calm, either. She kept running statistics at us, telling us that the divorce rate is at 49 percent for first marriages, and the five steps to a great and successful marriage, and other stuff you learn in second semester psychology classes. Kelsi wasn't very calm either. She was actually providing the main accompaniment for the wedding, and she was really getting nervous. It wouldn't help her to say "like Kindergarten" so I didn't even try.

_No more crazy nights and wild rides, cause now I'm a one girl guy. Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go…get this show on the road!_ It's time. Yep. It's time. The wedding is beginning. I'm standing there, and everyone else is standing there, waiting for our wonderful vision in white to come gracefully glittering down the aisle like a…dragonfly…or a glitter monster. But a _graceful_ one. She is so beautiful. I won't ever give her up. Why would I? She can be conceited at times, but so can I. Nobody's perfect.

_Wedding, don't blow it, blow it. We're perfect and we know it, know it. Wildcats! Are the best! Red, White, and Gold!_ School spirit. Nothing like it. Wildcats to the very end. We all are. When it all comes down to it, that's all we're ever remembered for. Unless something really amazing happens at this wedding. I don't think anything will. It's just a wedding. A swanky soiree. Nothing really special. Don't mess this up. Get'cha head in the game.

_When's it's time to work, we do it, do it._ _Said "I do", got through it, through it. Let's live it up, party down, that's what this wedding's all about…!_ Yep, I did it! We got married! And we kissed in front of a whole bunch of people, who were watching us kiss. Perverts. Just kidding. Anyways, we're walking back down the aisle, and I think I heard Chad grumbling about the length of weddings. Well, his was longer. Plus he didn't have an awesome song to narrate with, like I do. The reception is a giant party. I'm still hoping "no" for the karaoke.

_What time is it? Party time is finally here, yeah! Let's celebrate! Wanna hear you loud and clear now! Wedding's done! We can party as late as we want to! It's our time! We can do whatever we wanna do!_ So, the reception is great. There's champagne, and wine, but nothing any stronger than that (a "real shame" in Jason's opinion), but Sharpay had insisted. She said that she couldn't have a whole bunch of thoroughly drunk people to take care of on her wedding night. I thought she was going to go totally sober on us, but apparently not. The guys are psyched it's party time, and they all drag their girlfriends (or wives, or just any random girl that they see) to dance.

_What time is it? It's party time! We're loving it! Come on and say it again now! What time is it? It's party time! We're gonna have the time of our lives!_ By the end of the night, the only ones of us left are me, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. Just the Wildcat Six. We're all in this together. Get'cha head in the game. I don't dance. You are the music in me. Whatever. Still together, still going strong. Except there's one little change. I'm married to Sharpay, and Ryan's with Gabriella. We both got what we _really_ wanted, anyways. Chad and Taylor? Yeah, they're perfect together, like always. Whatever. Sometimes they're so mushy, it's has to cause cancer, but yeah. We're all happy. And we're all for one. Or something less lame that I could say.

_Yeah!_

**A/N: Yeah! So, my mom and I have this running joke that they're going to make a bazillion High School Musical movies, (Three High School Musicals, Five College Musicals, and then Seven After-College Musicals). After-College Musical 4 is commonly known as After-College Musical 4: Zac and Vanessa's wedding, because after a certain amount of time (around College Musical 3) they stopped using the names "Troy" and "Gabriella" and just went as "Zac" and "Vanessa", because that's all it really is. None of this is true, by the way, but they did announce High School Musical 4! Who is excited? -cricket sounds- That's what I thought. Anyways, I always joked how they'd sing "What Time is it? Wedding Time!" as the opening song for ACM4, so I thought I'd write it…with a **_**twist**_**!**

**This, my friends, was a Troypay wedding (for ****troypazash****)! If you didn't catch that. In Troy's POV. Also, if you didn't catch that, because I never actually said it. And it doesn't rhyme because I don't feel like making it rhyme. And I'm lazy. So there.**

**So, thanks for reading, and please review! Even if you're **_**not**_** going to suggest the next pair to get married (which you **_**should**_**, because I might get these out faster if you do). And if I don't get any suggestions, how will I know what to write next? Then I just wouldn't write another one. (Okay, yes I would, but I'm giving you the chance to CHOOSE!). So review. And suggest. And have fun. And review.**

**Samantha.**


	10. An Unconventional Wedding

_**Hey, have you ever wondered…Who's Getting Married? Yeah, me neither.**_

_**An Unconventional Wedding**_

**A/N: So, I'm warning you people out there right now. This is a gay wedding. As in two people of the male variety getting married. So, all you people out there who are all like "Ah, gayness!" just skip this one, because it is of the homosexual variety. Like as in two guys. Do you get the point? Are all you anti-gay people out there gone yet? Good. Oh, and if you leave a review remarking against homosexuality here, I will not be happy at all. In fact, it would make me very angry. And sad. So, all you bible-thumping homophobes, go find something else to do for five minutes while the rest of us read this. (Okay, joke, but whatever. I did warn you.)**

All the time I was growing up, all I ever heard from Sharpay was, "Ryan, gays can't get married!" or "Ryan, why are you bothering? Gays can't get married!" Well, sister, dear, they passed the new legislation, and we actually _can_. In your face. Anyways.

So, it was my wedding day. Mom and Dad were really, really happy. Sharpay was mad because they were happier now than they were at her wedding. Everyone always knew she would get married. No one ever suspected I would. Well, maybe Gabriella did. Call me insane, but I think she always kind of knew what was up. She's awfully perceptive.

So, I was wearing a tux, not a dress (although I look good in a dress. –Long awkward silence.– I didn't just say that. Never mind). And, coincidentally sitting in a chair. Sharpay was doing my hair, even though it didn't really need to be done, because I had a white hat to wear. She didn't want to hear that my hair didn't need to be done.

I hadn't ever been to a gay wedding before (nor had I ever been to one of those fake gay weddings, where you declare you civil unity, and then register with the state like that). Sharpay and Gabriella spent hours trying to figure out how it would work without being "ist" to one of the parties involved. Well, they'd done it. But still, the bride and the groom couldn't see each other before the wedding. Which sucked, because I could have really used someone telling me "like Kindergarten" right before it started. No one was going to, though. I settled for those vocal warm-ups Sharpay and I had always done before performances.

Okay, so not to be sexist, but the setup for the wedding had to be completely changed. Not only did I point-blank refuse to wear a dress, it would be totally pointless to have bridesmaids walk down the aisle alone. In a sort of compromise, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down together and then they all went to stand off to one side, and the actual thing with the priest guy (who wasn't a priest, because the Catholic Church still doesn't do that sort of thing. Kind of like Disney) happened on the other side.

So, the bride's pairs (even though there was no bride) walked down the aisle ahead of us. They were in pink, for some reason that no one really knew, besides Sharpay was behind planning the entire thing. Whatever, right? Thankfully, we had talked her out of glitter. Some of the guys (Chad in particular) did not appreciate the pink. Honestly, I didn't care if he liked the pink or not. It was my wedding, not his. He could have whatever he wanted at his. This was mine!

So, which groom got to walk down the aisle first? That was something of a mystery, and no one really seemed to know, so we did Rock, Paper, Scissors for it. No, I'm not kidding. We were going to do Eeny Meeny Miny Mo, until we had a disagreement over the rules. So, I lost, and I got to go second.

When it was my turn, my mom and dad took me (smiling, of _course_. I said they were happy, didn't I?) down the aisle, to the front. To get married!! If you couldn't tell, I was excited. The minister dude was starting his oratory things, and I focused on the fact that I was finally getting married. The setup was actually quite similar to that of any other wedding you've ever seen. There were no objections to the two of us getting married, so we proceeded to the I dos.

Which we did. No, I'm kidding, I'll actually write them.

"Do you, Ryan Evans, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said. We were both smiling, and I'm pretty sure we were looking so deep into each other's eyes that if it had been anything else we were doing, we wouldn't have heard the minister talking.

"And do you, Troy Bolton, take _this_ man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Troy said.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and whichever senator it was that made gay marriage legal, I now pronounce you…um…married!" There was a slight laugh from the guests. "You can…um…kiss now, I guess." And we did. Did I mention we were the first gay couple in Albuquerque to get married? Well, we were. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you…um…Ryan and Troy!"

"Good enough," I remarked to the minister, who hadn't exactly been told his lines beforehand. I walked with Troy back down the aisle, and we were followed by the bride's pairs (even though there wasn't a bride).

"We're married," Troy said to me, still holding my hand, when we had left the church.

"I know, I was there," I said. "It's amazing."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Okay, so. Chloe, I hope you're happy. Honestly.**

**So, I warned you guys it was a gay wedding. More specifically, it was a Tryan wedding, in Ryan's point of view. If that wasn't actually predictable, I'm sorry you don't know me that well. ****EstrellaDeRoca**** requested it. Twice, I think, but I forgot. If she had been any more adamant about it, she probably would have hunted me down and knocked on my dorm room door demanding that she would not leave until I wrote her a gay wedding. (Okay, I'm kidding. I said that because I thought it was funny.)**

**So, as usual, I don't own HSM. Or anything else. They belong to whoever owns them. Like always.**

**Samantha.**


	11. You Get the Point

Who's Getting Married

_**Who's Getting Married?  
Part 11.**_

So, I'm here, getting married. Everyone thought we would. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even Sharpay, to a certain extent, even if she didn't want to believe it. But she's cool with it now. We reached that certain place, way back, when she just…stopped. And we became friends. As if, right? No, but we did.

_I was sitting in the auditorium, alone, staring at the piano, willing it to play itself, so I could practice my song for the musical. The doors opened and closed, and I looked up. Sharpay, in all her drama queen glitz, came sauntering down the aisle and up onto the stage. She didn't say a word, but sat next to me on the piano bench. She didn't play piano either, and wasn't very much help. We just sat there for about ten minutes, before someone walked in and disturbed us. Asked us why we were together. Sharpay said, "Isn't that what friends do?" I was surprised she'd want to be friends at all, given the history we'd had together, but she had. And we became friends after that._

"If anyone should have reason for these two to not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." No one. Nothing. It's always a relief when there are no objections. I hadn't thought there would be. Not one. There hadn't been a single one, not since Sharpay and I had become friends.

"_Shar, why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Isn't that what friends are for?"_

"_Well, yeah, but I didn't know we were friends."_

"_Of course we are! How could we not? We have the same taste in…everything."_

"_Except pink and glitter."_

"_Well, of course! Only I have the taste for that. Have you ever seen anyone else dress in pink and glitter?"_

"_Your mom? The Sharpettes? Ryan?"_

"_Someone who isn't an Evans, or employed by one?"_

"…_No…"_

"_So, how are you?"_

"_How am I what?"_

"_You know…how goes the dating scene?"_

"_You know exactly how my dating scene is going."_

"_You don't want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really. Not with you."_

"_But we're best friends!"_

"_We are?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Well, fine, then. We are…"_

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do." I remember the night he proposed. It was so romantic.

_He took me out to a nice candlelit dinner, ordered champagne, it must have been really expensive for the whole night, and I kept telling him that, but he insisted it was worth it. Then, suddenly, he did it. He got down on one knee, and pulled the box from his pocket._

"_In all my life, I never thought I'd be so happy as to…fall in love…with my…best friend. I thought it mattered what I said, or where I said it, because I talked to Sharpay first…"_

"_Well, that was dumb."_

"_Yeah. But the only thing that matters is that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend my whole life trying to make you feel the same. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" It was a red, heart shaped box, and the ring was exquisite. It must have cost a fortune._

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

_The wedding plans started within the week. Sharpay, unfortunately, appointed herself head in charge of all things, because she's me "very best friend". She called maid of honor before anyone could say anything, not even Taylor. I thought that the maid of honor was appointed, not called, but she's Sharpay, and she gets whatever she wants. She arranged the rest of the wedding party, which was fine, and she even asked my input on the colors…before defaulting them to pink. At least I didn't have to deal with it. It can be very stressful, and I had school to worry about. Like passing all my classes, so that I didn't have to spend an extra however much it cost for another year at the UofA. Well, at least she got it done quickly. So now, a year later, we are getting married._

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." We did. Like the first time we kissed, on the golf course, at Lava Springs, all those years ago. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" There was applause. I'm not really an applause hog, like Sharpay, but it is nice on your wedding day. Troy and I proceeded back down the aisle, married. Like everyone always thought we would. Me and Troy, not me and Ryan, and not Troy and Sharpay. Me and Troy. Us. Together, like always. You get the point.

**A/N: Well. That was Troyella. I do, in fact, realize that it's been almost two weeks since I've updated this, and I…apologize. I guess. Anyways, the person who requested Troyella was…****zaclovesme01****. I don't own anything. Ever.**

**SO!! I am completely out of requests. And if you guys don't review with your requests, then I won't have anything to write. And I'll promise to get them out sooner. And I'm sorry to anyone I offended in the last chapter by calling them a "bible-thumping homophobe".**

**AND, the proposal from this one is stolen right out of Friends, from Monica and Chandler's proposal. It's probably not verbatim, because I didn't bother looking it up, but I just wanted to credit that to them. And I don't own it.**

**So, thanks for reading, and please review! Especially with requests!!**

**Samantha.**


	12. Las Vegas

_**Who's Getting Married this time? Who knows.  
A One Tree Hill Season Finale inspired edition.**_

I picked up my phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. "Hello?" she asked when she picked up.

"Hi. It's me. I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" I asked. There was silence for a long time on the other end of the phone. Then there was laughter. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Did you just ask me to marry you tonight in Vegas?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Mostly because we are the only people who know we're even going out," she said. "Why would you think we should get married? Tonight of all nights?"

"Because you are the only one for me. I've been so sure for so long," I said. "Please come to Vegas with me?" There was a long silence, but I could hear her breathing, contemplating what I was asking.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said. "How long do I have?"

"Two hours before liftoff," I said. "Albuquerque International Airport, Gate 38C. You can make it, right?"

"I'll have to skimp on the beauty products, but I think I can make it," she said. I laughed. "I was serious."

"I know. That's why it was funny," I said. "I'll see you when you get here." She hung up the phone without saying a goodbye. She was coming to the airport so that we could get married. We were barely old enough to get married, and here we were running off to Vegas to get married. I don't know what made me do it, but I new it'd be worth it. She was the girl of my dreams. The only problem was she didn't really want people to know she was dating me. I could deal with that. After all, we're all pretty good friends, anyway. Okay, that's a lie. We're not really friends at all. I don't even remember how we started dating in the first place. Something tells me it was at Lava Springs, but I don't really remember. It's just been so amazing the whole time. And if she hadn't really wanted anyone to know, why had she just agreed to marry me? Honestly.

So, I had basically two hours to blow, and nothing to do. I went to the newsstand and bought one of those trashy celebrity magazines. Figured I'd see what the latest Hollywood couple was up to that week. Okay, total lie again. I wanted to know what was up with Zac and Vanessa. I mean, doesn't everybody? I know, it's weird, but she totally got me hooked on the whole "Zanessa" franchise thing. This is not my fault.

I finished the stupid magazine, and went to get myself a smoothie (again her fault I like them. You can see why I like her), and, oddly enough, I ran into my old girlfriend there.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Oh, hi!" she said. "What'cha doing here?" I contemplated saying _oh nothing, I'm just getting married in Vegas tonight_ but I didn't.

"Nothing much," I said. "Just loitering. You?"

"Same," she said.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll see you around?" I said. _That was intelligent. You don't want to see her around._

"Well, I was just leaving," she said.

"Oh, okay, then, bye!" I said.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder. I went back over to where my backpack was with my strawberry banana smoothie, and sat down. She had been part of the old me. But my current girlfriend – fiancée, clever word – was part of the new me. The new me was the better me, in everyone's opinion, even if they didn't know what had caused it. I think it was mostly Ryan's influence, or maybe it was the guys, I didn't know, but she was definitely a part of it.

I loitered around in the airport near the gate for another thirty seven minutes until my lovely fiancée showed up, perfect skin, perfect hair, everything. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hi," I said to her, not being able to form any words longer than that.

"Hey," she said to me. "So this is it. I cannot believe I agreed to marry you tonight."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," I said. She didn't say anything, so I handed her her ticket. "What, no luggage?"

"We're coming back tomorrow, aren't we?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," I said, "but it's still, you know, you. I would have thought you'd need some kind of change of clothes."

"We're going to Vegas. I'm sure they have clothes there," she said.

"Well, yeah," I said, "but–"

"You know, there is a bigger question at hand," she said. "There are people around. People with eyes. And they can see us talking."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"You haven't commented on how they can see us together, and I haven't complained," she said.

"You're technically my fiancée, soon to be wife," I said. "They've got to find out sooner or later."

"True," she said. We sat the rest of the wait until they let us board in relative silence. When we did board, she was impressed. "First class is expensive. I can't believe you did all this for me!"

"Well, believe it, baby," I said, taking my nice leather seat. "Wow, these are comfortable. I've never flown first class before."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she said. "Trust me, I should know."

"You would know," I said. "I'm surprised you don't have your own pink private jet with your initials on it to match your golf cart and your car."

"Oh, I do," she said. "I just don't use it that much. I also have a boat to match the set." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I've never been to Vegas before, but I saw that episode of Friends, where Ross and Rachel get married in Vegas," I said. "I assume it's mostly similar."

"Yeah," she said. "I went to Vegas once, with Ryan, when we were sixteen. Our parents took us for some strange reason. I don't really remember." We discussed wedding details as the plane flew towards Nevada. We had just landed when we decided on what sort of ceremony we wanted (traditional, as it turned out) and how church-ish the kiss should be. All very important wedding details. We disembarked the plane, getting funny looks from the security guards, because we didn't have any luggage, besides my backpack. I don't think anyone would have thought we were terrorists, though.

"Okay, so there's like forty chapels on this street," I said.

"Let's find a hotel first, and use the chapel in the hotel," she suggested. It was a good idea, so we selected a nice looking hotel, and booked a nice looking room for ourselves. I dropped off my bag in the room, and we made ourselves relatively presentable. Then, we walked down to the chapel. "Wait! What about rings?"

"What about them? We can get them tomorrow morning, I'm sure they sell them right here," I said. "You don't have to worry about everything, you know."

"Wait! I don't have something old, new, borrowed, and blue," she said.

"Honey, your jeans are blue, and brand new; we bought them last weekend. That's Gabriella's bracelet you're wearing, and you've had that top since the tenth grade. I think we're set," I said.

"How'd you know this was Gabriella's bracelet?" she asked, skeptically.

"Because I bought it for her," I said. "Now, can we please get married?" She nodded, and we walked up to the counter. "Hello, one marriage please."

"Yes, one moment," the lady at the counter said. "If you would fill out this form, provide identification, and of course pay the fee, we can begin shortly." The two of us sat down on the curiously comfortable chairs, and filled out the forms. "Okay, we can begin the service momentarily. Just step through the doors, please." We walked through the doors, and music automatically began to play. We walked down the aisle, and I'm sure we looked ridiculous (we were both wearing jeans).

The service was very traditional, as services go, and within twenty minutes, we were emerging from the chapel again, throwing the flowers they had given us. We were two very happy, slightly giddy teenagers. Then my cell phone rang, quieting us.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where in the world are you?" It was my mother, and she did not sound happy.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I can do what I want," I said.

"That's not what I asked," my mom said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Vegas," I said.

"Please, don't tell me you got married," my mother said. I knew her eyes were shut, her fingers were crossed, and she was holding her breath. She's my mother, I know these things.

"I got married," I said. She let out her breath. "But, I'm eighteen! I can do what I want."

"Just tell me you're sober, and that you're coming home tomorrow," my mom said.

"I'm totally sober, and we are so coming home tomorrow," I said. I heard my dad on the other side of the phone arguing with my mom. Then he stole the phone.

"What do you mean you got married?! You're only eighteen! And don't tell me it's to that skank, Sharpay!" my dad said.

"Do NOT call my wife a skank!" I shouted. Sharpay gasped.

"Your mom called me a skank?" she asked.

"No, my dad called you a skank," I said. "But I told him off. Dad, put mom back on the phone." My dad put my mom back on the phone.

"You're father's just in shock, honey. He'll be over it soon," my mom said.

"Whatever," I said. "We'll be home tomorrow, so be nice. And would you ask Dad to get my math textbook out of my locker for me? I need to study for my final when I get home."

"Sure. No problem. See you when you get home," my mom said.

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

"I cannot believe your dad called me a skank," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, so what else is new? Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow," I said. We retired to our bedroom upstairs in the hotel, that I'm actually surprised they let us use, especially being only eighteen and such.

The next day, we were on a flight back to Albuquerque, where my parents were somehow waiting for us at the airport, to take us to Sharpay's house to explain the matter to her parents. Whoopdedoo. It was gonna be fun, right? Not.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked. He was sitting on the front porch of his house, basking in the June sun. "And why weren't you home last night?"

"We kind of got married last night," Sharpay said to him. Ryan contemplated this information for about ten seconds, then stood up to give me a hug.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew that's what you were doing last night! Mom owes me fifty bucks. Come on inside." My parents followed the three of us into the house, to the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Evans were sitting. "Mom, you owe me fifty bucks," Ryan said, parading into the room, and stopping in front of his mother, who rolled her eyes, and fished a fifty out of her pocket.

"So, princess," Mr. Evans said, "you really did get married last night."

"Yeah, kind of," Sharpay said. "You're not super mad, are you?"

"Not super mad," Mr. Evans said. "Your mother and I did something similar when we were eighteen. And if you were going to run off and get married, you couldn't have picked any better guy to do it with," he added, with a wink in my direction.

"Thanks, Mr. Evans," I said.

"You're not mad?" my father piped up from behind me. "Your daughter ran off to another state last night and married her boyfriend. They're not even graduated high school yet!" Mr. Evans shrugged, and my dad threw his hands in the air, frustrated, and left the room. My mother smiled and left with him.

"Thanks for being so cool, Mr. Evans," I said. "I really love your daughter."

"We really love her too," Mr. Evans said. Sharpay and I turned to leave with my parents. "But, Troy?" I turned back around. "Next time you marry one of my children, ask first."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Evans," I said, turning and leaving with my lovely wife of about twelve hours. It was honeymoon time. If a honeymoon consisted of studying for a math final.

**A/N: I have literally been putting off writing this since the night the season finale of One Tree Hill aired. I am aware that Troypay (in the POV of Troy) was not the first request on my list, but it just fit. So, ****ZashleyTroypayisLove****, you requested Troypay. As for the others of you (maybe there was two of you) who requested other pairings, I swear the wait won't be so long with this one. It's just…you have no idea how much writing I've been doing. I swear I have the worst writer's block and/or procrastination when it comes to the stories I'm actually posting at the moment (especially the Parent Trap), but I've been writing almost nonstop on about three other ones I've had ideas for.**

**But anyways, enough about me. I don't own: High School Musical, Friends, One Tree Hill, Las Vegas, the Zanessa franchise, or anything else, as always. Thanks for reading, and please review! (Especially with requests!)**

**Samantha.**

**PS, I am so totally dead serious about getting the next one of these out faster than this one. But I hope this one will tide you guys over, because it is five pages long. Probably the longest one yet. Scratch that, definitely the longest one yet. Peace out.**


	13. London, Baby!

**Who's Getting Married…the next one.  
London, Baby!!**

"Guys, hurry up! The flight leaves in four hours! It could take time to pack the car! There could be traffic! The plane could leave early! When we get to London, there could be a line at customs! Come on!!" Taylor yelled, running into the room where Jason and Chad were loitering.

"Eight hour trip to London. That's a lot of Taylor," Chad said. Jason rolled his eyes, and stuffed his passport into his luggage. Then both went into the room where Taylor and I were with Kelsi. Troy walked in behind them.

"Hey," he said to the room at large.

"Hey," we said back.

"London baby!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, cuz that's not going to get annoying," Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"London baby!!" Jason exclaimed even louder.

"Oh, you know what? I was wrong," Chad said. Jason laughed. Troy walked over to me and Kelsi. We had already declared that we weren't going. Kelsi had some really important meetings with some really important people, and I _really_ didn't want to go.

"So, you're really not coming," he said to me.

"Nope," I said.

"Come. Why don't you…come to London?"

"I can't, Troy, I have to work. I'm sorry," I said.

"This is my wedding," he said.

"Okay, now we really are late! Let's go, let's go, let's go!!" Taylor shouted from the door to the room me and Kelsi were in.

"Bye, Troy," I said. He waved and left the room, behind the other three, closing the door behind him.

"London, baby!!" Jason shouted.

--

In London, they were having some kind of crisis. She-Who-Shan't-Be-Named was going on and on about everything that was going wrong with the wedding. I couldn't care less, I was still in Albuquerque. Why she decided to have the stupid thing there, I'll never figure out. Meanwhile, back at home…

--

"Okay, so what do you want for lunch?" Kelsi asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "I s'pose we _have_ to eat."

"What's the matter. You seem weird today," Kelsi said.

"Oh, I'm just bummed how I left things with Troy. Shouldn't have lied to him about having to work. He seemed so mad at me," I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If someone I was still in love with was getting married–"

"Still in love with?! I'm not in love with Troy."

"Oh. Good, me neither."

"Kels, I'm going to Troy's wedding because he is my ex-boyfriend and that would be really uncomfortable. Not because, I'm still in love with him! I mean, hey, I like Troy as much as the next guy. Clearly I have feelings for him, but feelings don't mean love! I mean, I still have loving feelings for Troy. Yeah! I have continuing feelings of love, but that doesn't mean that I'm still in love with him. I have feelings for him, but I _do_ love him–" I stopped talking midsentence to glare at Kelsi, who was looking a little afraid. "Ohmigod! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew!" she exclaimed.

"We?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we all know, we talk about it all the time."

"You all know? Does Troy know?"

"No, Troy doesn't know anything."

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!"

"We thought you knew! It's so obvious! It would be like telling Jason, 'Hey, you're not so bright' or, you know, 'Ryan, you're gay'." I nodded. That was obvious.

--

Meanwhile, in London, the church that they were supposed to be getting married at was getting torn down, and Troy was trying to convince _her_ that they would just have to find a new place, but _she_ just wanted to put the wedding off for a bit. Not happening. Period. Back in Albuquerque…

--

"Hey," Kelsi said, later that afternoon. "Did shopping make you feel better?" She was sitting in front of the piano, composing something.

"No," I said, dejectedly.

"I think this will help!" she said. She began to play a tune that I vaguely recognized as You Are the Music in Me.

"How is that supposed to help?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I just found the music. Okay, bring me some pictures of Troy." I looked around our apartment, and found stack of Troy pictures already made. "Okay, now…look at the picture…" I looked at the picture. "Now imagine that you're with Troy…" I did. "And imagine that he's all sweaty from playing his basketball games…"

"Ew," I said.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" I looked at the picture some more.

"But look how cute we are!"

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said. She thought for a minute before grabbing the picture and smacking me in the head.

"Ow!" I protested.

"How do you feel now?"

"Well, I like you less," I said.

--

In London, Chad and Jason were having issues sharing a hotel room, and decided to talk to Troy about his serious wedding issues. Taylor dropped by to help, and convinced him to convince _her_ to keep the wedding at its regularly scheduled time and venue. In Albuquerque…

--

"Oh, I thought of a good flaw! Troy pops his gum," Kelsi said.

"Oh yeah! Wait a minute, I do that too."

"Yeah, it drive me crazy." The phone began to ring and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh, it's Jason!"

"Ooh, put it on speaker!" I said. She did.

"So, what's going on back in A-town?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Kelsi said. "I have that big meeting tomorrow. Here's to hoping they like my work!"

"Yessirree!" Jason said.

"So, are you homesick yet?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Jason said. "I mean, I'm been having a lot of fun! Me and Chad went to Buckingham Palace and Westminster Abbey and Big Ben and all these other tourist stuff. Oh, and I got the tackiest hat to piss him off. It was awesome."

"Sweet," Kelsi said. There was a knock at the door. "Ooh, the pizzas are here!"

"You got pizza without us?"

"We have to eat, don't we?" I asked. "Bye, Jase." I hung up the phone. "Mm, pizza."

--

In London, Taylor helped Chad and Troy convince _her_ that the venue would work, via Christmas lights and a whole lotta hope. Meanwhile, in Albuquerque, I was sitting in my bedroom, mulling my life over. Almost unconsciously, I began to pack my suitcase…

--

"Where are you going?" Kelsi demanded to know, as I raced across the living room, with my luggage, passport in hand.

"I'm going to London," I said. "I have to tell Troy that I love him. Good luck with your meeting!"

"But what about all the finding his flaws stuff we've been doing?"

"Yeah, that wasn't working," I said.

"But you can't go, he doesn't love you," Kelsi said.

"I know, I know. But I have to tell him how I feel! He deserves to have all the information and then he can make an informed decision."

"That's dumb," Kelsi said.

"I know," I said. "But I have to do it anyway." I started running out the door.

"It's over," Kelsi said, helpfully.

"It's not over until somebody says I do," I said, determinedly.

"I do," Kelsi said. "I do!" She didn't come running after me. I went to the airport, and attempted to by a ticket to London. The next flight I could get wasn't until much later that night, so…I went home.

"Oh, thank God," Kelsi said. "You changed your mind. I know you probably don't want to talk about. You just want to be alone…"

"I didn't change my mind, Kels," I said. "I just hate airports…"

--

Meanwhile, in London, the rehearsal dinner was happening. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I know that Chad tried to be funny and got slapped by Taylor. In Albuquerque, I got on a plane, and flew to London.

--

When I got to the place the wedding was being held, it appeared that Jason had been fore-warned of my arriving, and tried to head me off, but I was too quick for him. I went straight up to Troy, but I saw him with _her_ and they looked so happy, all I could do was hug him. He was so happy I came.

"Ohmigod," Troy said. "You came. Why are you here?"

"Well, I just came to…tell you…needed to tell you…congratulations." We hugged.

--

Later, the wedding. I was sitting in a seat near the aisle, on the right side of the church. (the Groom's side, if you weren't familiar.)

Jason's cell phone rang as he walked down the aisle. I looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Hello?" he answered it. It was Kelsi. She stayed on the phone throughout the entire ceremony.

Chad and Taylor were the next to walk down the aisle. Their relationship had been brought new meaning to the night before by some London travelling psychic who prophesized their marriage in the near future.

Finally, _she_ walked down the aisle. Should have been me. Harrumph.

The minister started talking when everyone had reached the end of the aisle.

"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Troy and Sharpay. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Sharpay, repeat after me. I, Sharpay..."

"I, Sharpay…"

"Take thee Troy…"

"Take thee Troy…"

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death parts us."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us," Sharpay finished confidently.

"Now, Troy, repeat after me. I, Troy…"

"I, Troy…"

"Take thee, Sharpay…"

"Take thee Gabriella…" Troy said. Everyone gasped, even Kelsi back home on the phone. "Sharpay. Ha. Sharpay."

"Shall I go on?" the minister asked Sharpay.

"He said Gabriella, right? Should I go up there?" I asked the woman sitting beside me.

"Did you just say Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"No," Troy said.

"Yes, you did, I just heard you," Sharpay said.

"Yes?" Troy guessed.

"I'm not doing this," Sharpay said, before storming back off down the aisle. Troy looked after her, and then directly at me.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no," I said.

"Do it, Gabi," came Kelsi's voice from Jason's cell phone. I stood up to go talk to Troy at the front of the church.

"What is all this about?" I hissed.

"I love you," Troy said.

"Well, I love you too, but you can't just stop your wedding!" I said. "That isn't how weddings work."

"Then marry me," Troy said.

"What, now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Troy said. "Why not?"

"Because we haven't dated in years!" I hissed. "This is insane, this is too weird."

"No, it's not," Troy said. "It's us. It'll be okay. We're meant to be together." I rolled my eyes, and looked around the church, which seemed to be on the edge of its seats, wondering if anyone was goin to get married.

"Okay, go on," I said to the minister. Half an hour later, Troy and I emerged past a seething Sharpay and out into the world of married life.

**A/N: Have I ever been able to make good endings? This wasn't faster than the last one, was it? Oh wellz. I have ideas for the next few…and lots of suggestions (thanks guys!) Thanks for reading, please review!! I don't own anything, least of all HSM or Friends.**

**This was Troyella, and according to my records, both darlingxoxonikki and brucas224 wanted that… I've been in a Troyella mood lately. I think it's the HSM3 Trailer and the song "Now or Never". Whatever…**

**Samantha.**


	14. One In A Million

**A/N: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program "Weddings in Random Places that Aren't New Mexico" to bring you this: a Hannah Montana inspired edition. Your regularly scheduled program will be back next time with its new edition: "Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya to Bermuda, Bahama, come on, pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego. baby, why don't we go down to Kokomo". Yes, I am aware that won't fit in the title line. Without further ado, I present Who's Getting Married Number...the next one.**

* * *

Well, I guess it all started after so many years ago back at Lava Springs. Or maybe it really all started back when I first transferred to East High.

"_Hey, Gabriella, right?"_

"_Yeah. What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to say…you're really pretty."_

"_Thanks."_

But, really, Lava Springs. Troy started ditching me, and he was there. And he really cared you know?

"_Don't cry, Gabi. He didn't mean it."_

"_Yes, he did! I know."_

"_No he didn't."_

I cried into his shoulder all night long. But after Troy and I got back together, I could tell that something was wrong.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't lie to me. I can tell. What is it?"_

"_I'm in love, Gabs."_

He was in love with me, I soon found out. Worst part: Everyone else already knew. For future reference, a little heads up would have been nice. I mean, I'd always figured he was kind of into me, but I hadn't been expecting that. After Senior Year, I really couldn't take any more Troy. Unfortunately for me, Troy had the same idea, and broke up with me first. Even though I'd been planning on doing it anyway, it still hurt. But he was there for me.

"_Shh. It's gonna be alright. Don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying. I can't believe he'd do that."_

"_That's just his type. He's not worthy of you anyway."_

"_You have standards for my boyfriends?"_

"_Of course."_

He set the standards pretty high. So high, in fact, that the odds of finding a guy that would pass his inspection were, like, a million to one. But then, suddenly, I realized that what I'd been looking for was right there beside me.

"_I love you too."_

"_What?"_

"_Remember how you said…you know, back in high school…"_

"_I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief, Gabi."_

"_I love you too."_

It happened in the blink of an eye: He kissed me. I was happy, he was happy, I think everyone was happy. It was like it was too good to be true. Every day was a dream, not a cloud in the sky, happiness. We'd been going out a good four years when he proposed.

"_Gabriella, I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Ohmigod."_

"_They say that good things take time, but that really great things happen in the blink of an eye. I thought the chances of meeting somebody like you were a million to one. I cannot believe it. You're one in a million. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!"_

The wedding plans had been made, and then, finally, it was the wedding day. I was nervous, but only the type of nervous where you think "I can't actually believe we're getting _married_!" I couldn't believe it. It was so unbelievable. I walked down the aisle, and there he was, smiling at me from the other end, and that just made everything okay. The minister began the ceremony, and all I could think about was my very-soon-to-be husband.

"_Do you, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

"_I do." I grinned and he grinned back._

"_And do you, Ryan Alexander Evans, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

"_I do." We grinned again._

"_By the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico, and this lovely, lovely church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

He took me and kissed me and I was floating again. Not a cloud in the sky, head over heels, deep, deep, deep love.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans!"_

We were married. And we're still happily married. None of our friends (besides Taylor and Zeke) ever thought it would work out. But it did. We're one in a million.

* * *

**A/N: Well. That's all the comments I have.**

**Pairing: Ryella  
Requested by: GilbertDrone328  
POV: Gabriella**

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I don't own HSM, Friends (there's a possibility there was a reference in there. There is in all of the others.) or the song "One in a Million" by Hannah Montana, which was the basis for this one.**

**Samantha.**


	15. Kokomo

**Who's Getting Married 15**

**"Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya to Bermuda, Bahama, come on, pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby, why don't we go down to Kokomo?"  
Or "Kokomo" for short, cuz that's way too long.  
**

"Babe, what _is_ Kokomo?" I asked.

"It's a poolside bar inside this resort," she said.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the keys," she told me.

"What keys?" I asked.

"The Florida keys," she said. "You know, the song?"

"What song?"

"_Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya to Bermuda, Bahama, come on, pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby, why don't we go down to Kokomo. We'll get there fast, and then we'll it slow…down in Kokomo._"

"Sounds like honeymoon place," I said.

"See, there's the beauty. We can go right from the wedding to the honeymoon. And everyone else has to leave."

"Brilliant."

"I am, really," she said. "Now, shush, I have to call the travel agent."

"Aren't the keys always getting pummled by hurricanes and stuff?" I asked, but she was ignoring me. "Troy, aren't the keys always getting killed by big rainstorms and wind?"

"Yeah," he said. "Seems like a big problem."

"What if one comes during the wedding?" I asked. Troy thought.

"Run like the wind, and hope it doesn't take you over the rainbow," he said, grinning.

Well, the wedding plans had been set, and I wasn't allowed to have anything to do with them, as just about everyone had warned me I wouldn't. I watched a lot of baseball with Troy while the girls were all in the kitchen making wedding plans. Every once in a while I'd try to have some input, but no one would listen.

The family, especially my side, couldn't believe we were having it in the keys, especially given the price of a airplane ticket there, and then the hotel rooms and stuff, but evidently, I'm not supposed to care. This is my wedding, gosh darn it, and I'm going to have it wherever I want. Well, actually, that's what Sharpay said to her dad.

"Daddy, this is my wedding!" she yelled at her dad over the phone. He was in Miami, which, let me point out, is _also_ in Florida. "And I will have it wherever I feel like it!" I could hear her father speaking to her from the other side of the phone. "Well, I want to have it in the Keys." Pause. "But you're already right there in Miami!" Pause. "I don't care if it's hurricane season! This is where and when I'm having my wedding, and if you're not there to walk me down the aisle, it'll be your loss!" She hung up her cell phone, and threw it into the couch. I scooted over to comfort her.

"I can see you're angry," I said.

"Oh, really?" Troy said. "I never would have guessed."

"Get out, Troy," Sharpay and I said at the same time. Troy immediately got up, put his hands over his head in a surrender and left the living room.

"It'll be okay," I said. "Your parents will show up."

"They _better_," she said, biting back tears.

"They know how important this is to you," I said. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Thanks," she said, wiping her face on my shirt. "I gotta call the hotel, make sure the caterer is gonan be there."

That is the most input I had on the entire wedding. Really. When we finally got there, true to predictions, it was pouring. Not a hurricane, just rain. It wasn't even that bad. Sharpay's parents, dragging their feet all the way, showed up for the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding. Sharpay was thrilled. Ryan, not so much. His dad kept putting up a fuss about his hat not being on straight.

"Okay, Dad, I'm a grown man, and I can wear my hats however I want!" Ryan said. "And, if you cared to be up on the fashion trends, wearing it sideways _is_ wearing it straight!"

"And while we're on the subject, I am a grown woman, and I can have my wedding wherever I want!" Sharpay yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't look too happy, so I motioned quickly to Taylor, and the two of us scurried out of there. We could hear the muffled yelling going on.

"I swear I have never heard this much yelling in my entire life," I said, "as I do around the Evanses."

"Tell me about it," Taylor said. "It's like they can't even hold a simple conversation without getting into an argument."

"Well, that's how it is with the obscenely wealthy," I said.

"Which you will soon be."

"And you too."

"Maybe," she said, shrugging. I just smiled and shook my head. Ryan and Taylor not get married eventually? Preposterous.

"It's preposterous to think about the two of you not getting married," I said.

"I know, right?" she said. "We've been together at least as long as you have."

"Wait a sec, I don't hear yelling anymore," I said.

"Maybe she killed them," Taylor suggested. At that moment both Sharpay and Ryan came breezing past us, both staring icy daggers directly in front of them. Taylor and I exchanged glances and hurried after them.

"Shar, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Now Daddy doesn't want me to get married at all!" she said. Her icy exterior had melted (probably nothing to do with the warm rain falling all around us, but still…), and there were tears mingled among the rain water on her face.

"Why not?" I asked, "He always liked me before."

"He says you're not rich enough for me to marry," she said.

"I take serious offense to the fact that your father is stuck-up enough to think that all that matters in the world is money," I said. "All that matters is love."

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," I said. "So what does money really matter?"

"Not much," she said. "Well, some. I'd hate to live without it." We both laughed, and I took her inside and upstairs to change into something dry before she caught pneumonia. I had to leave then, but she promised that we'd get married the next day. Not that I was worried.

Next morning, I got dressed in my tuxedo, and _that's_ when it was my turn to freak out.

"Troy, what if she really won't marry me because I'm not rich like her?" I asked.

"Has that really ever stopped her before?" Troy asked. "Seriously, chill."

"I can't chill," I said. "I'm having pre-wedding jitters. Didn't you have them?"

"Are you kidding?" Troy said. "Of course. You remember what you told me?"

"Chill?" I guessed.

"Zactly," Troy said. "So chill. Within a couple hours, you'll be married to Sharpay, and no amount of Mr. Evans is going to stop you. Okey-dokey?"

"Uh, sure," I said. I couldn't stop my hand from shaking though.

Two hours later, it was finally time, and I was standing at the front of this beautiful ballroom inside the fancy resort we were staying at in the Keys. Both Ryan and Taylor were upset they hadn't been picked as best man and maid of honor, but, honestly, Troy and Gabriella were just better friends to us. And if it were up to me, I would have picked Taylor, and I know Sharpay would have picked Ryan. Unfortunately, the decisions don't go that way. I took a deep breath before doing my one big part in the whole thing.

"I do," I said. Troy gave me a supporting look, and I smiled. Sharpay grinned at me, she had shown up, which had stopped my hand from shaking all over the place, especially after she'd taken it and held it with her own. She'd already said she did, so all that was left was for the hotel minister to declare us husband and wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth." I grinned and looked at Sharpay. "You may kiss the bride." I kissed her, and kissed her good, mostly to spite her father. The music started, and we walked back down the aisle.

"Honeymoon, starting right now," Sharpay said. "It stopped raining."

"_Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand_?" I asked. "_Falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band_?"

"We're already in love," she said. "So I think we'll skip that part." She winked and I laughed.

"_If you wanna go and get away from it all, go down to Kokomo_," I said.

"Exactly."

**A/N: Chadpay. Your first clue, of course, would be that Ryan and Taylor were together. Who, for some reason, I decided were really cute together a while back, but forgot why since, and then rediscovered them now, and you don't really care.**

**So, I own HSM, the song Kokomo by the Beach Boys, as well as the Beach Boys themselves, Kokomo the bar, and the city of Kokomo, which is the 13****th**** largest city in Indiana. Funny how that works out, huh? –cue eye rolling– Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! And don't think I've forgotten this. I'm just busy, and lazy. Constantly.**

**Samantha.**


End file.
